


Behind Us

by Ukiwakii FR (Ukiwakii)



Series: French Old Works [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukiwakii/pseuds/Ukiwakii%20FR
Summary: Clint Barton rencontre John Reese lorsqu'ils ont une mission en commun. Ils deviennent rapidement alliés, surtout lorsque Clint apprend que l'alien le plus présent dans ses cauchemars est revenu sur New York...Unfinished/Discontinued !
Relationships: Clint Barton & John Reese
Series: French Old Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062461
Kudos: 1





	Behind Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ecris en 2019, peut être même avant. Je ne pense pas un jour continuer cette histoire, mais je voulais quand même publier ce que j'avais écris. Peut être que quelqu'un sera inspiré par l'idée :)  
> Je n'ai pas relu/corrigé les fautes donc il est possible qu'il en reste.

“ Finch, j’ai l’impression qu’ils retiennent notre cible en otage dans le bâtiment souterrain, on ne vas pas pouvoir rester en contact. ”  
La voix de John Reese resta calme, malgré la légère sensation de gêne que lui procurait l’idée de perdre contact avec le génie.

“ C’est bien ce que je craignais…” lui répondit ce dernier au travers de son oreillette “Et il n’existe aucun plan de ce bâtiment sur internet, même sur le site du constructeur, je ne pense pas pouvoir  
vous aider plus. Il va falloir vous débrouiller tout seul sur ce coup. ”

John haussa les épaules d’un air désabusé, avant de se rappeler qu’il n’était pas devant une caméra de surveillance et que le milliardaire ne pouvait pas le voir. Il avait opéré suffisamment longtemps sans le soutien logistique que son nouvel employeur lui fournissait pour être réellement dérangé, même si il préférait savoir que quelqu’un veillait sur lui lors de ses missions. Refaire une mission seul, sans soutien, lui rappelait les quelques années ou il avait été heureux à l’armée. A l’époque, tout lui semblait plus facile, et il était si sûr de se battre pour la bonne cause et pour le bien de son pays. Jusqu’à ce que le 11 septembre et son entrée dans la CIA ne chamboule tout.

"Je vous recontacterais quand je serais ressorti avec la fille." Annonça-t-il, avant de vérifier une dernière fois que son pistolet fonctionnait correctement.  
Il jeta un regard presque triste au HK G36 qui était accroché à l’intérieur du coffre de sa voiture, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’emporter un fusil d'assaut dans un lieu clos dont il ne connaissait pas la disposition intérieur de salles. Et il ne voulait pas non plus blesser leur numéro.

Ils avaient reçu le numéro le matin même : une jeune ville d’une quinzaine d’année, fille d’un diplomate sud-coréen. Elle avait été enlevée avant même qu’il ait le temps d’arriver à l’ambassade, et il avait oeuvré toute la journée pour trouver ou elle était retenue. Il n’avait réussi à trouver une piste sérieuse qu’en fin d’après midi, et c’était pour cela qu’il se tenait désormais à l’entrée d’un parking souterrain. Fich avait trouvé des irrégularités dans le devis de cette construction, et ils pensaient tout les deux qu’il y avait un peu plus que des voitures qui étaient entreposées dans ce souterrain. 

Il se décida finalement de prendre une grenade fumigène, un couteau supplémentaire et quelques chargeurs ainsi qu’un silencieux adapté à son Sig-Sauer.

“ Soyez prudent, Mr. Reese. ” Murmura Finch, et bien que sa voix laisse transparaître le stress qu’il éprouvait à chaque fois que John devait faire face à une situation compliquée sans qu’il ne puisse lui apporter son aide, ce dernier n’y prêta pas attention, son esprit entièrement concentré sur la tâche qui l’attendait

Il enleva son oreillette pour pouvoir au maximum pouvoir profiter de son audition, avant d’entrer dans le souterrain. Le moindre bruit pourrait lui être utile et le renseigner sur le nombre d’ennemi à qui il devrait faire face pour libérer l’otage, leurs moyens de communications, et beaucoup d’autres informations essentielles pour que l’opération se déroule au mieux.

Il descendit lentement la pente, laissant ses yeux s’habituer à la luminosité qui diminuait. Le parking était dépourvu d’être humain et semblait à première vue être normal. Quelques voitures étaient stationnées, mais la présence de poussière tout autour lui indiquait qu'elles n'avaient pas été bougées depuis longtemps, lui confirmant l'idée que le parking ne servait que de couverture à une utilisation un peu moins conventionnelle.

Il repéra un ascenseur dans un coin du bâtiment, et chercher des yeux un escalier, ou un autre moyen de descendre, mais il ne vit rien d’autre. Il n’aimait pas l’idée de se retrouver dans un ascenseur : bien qu’il pouvait se réfugier dedans en cas de fusillade, il n’y avait pas assez d’espace dedans pour se battre, et pas de réel moyen de s’enfuir. De plus, si il n’y avait pas d’autre moyen d’accéder au sous sol l’appareil était sûrement surveillé

Il remarqua des traces au sol, montrant qu'il y avait eut à une époque un accès pour les voitures, mais qu'il avait été bouché relativement récemment. Il finit par appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur, et se plaqua contre le mur en entendant le léger bruit que fit l'appareil en s'arrêtant à son niveau. Il attendit deux secondes, le temps de s'assurer que personne n'en sortait, avant d'entrer dedans, son arme au poing. Il chercha une caméra, mais l'ascenseur semblait être un ancien modèle et il ne remarqua rien de semblable. Il leva la tête et eut un petit sourire en voyant la trappe au dessus de lui. Il la déverrouilla sans difficulté, et appuya sur le bouton le menant à l'étage le plus bas avant de grimper sur le dessus de l'habitacle. 

Lorsqu'il s'immobilisa à l'étage demandé, John se plaqua contre le sol de l'appareil et écouta attentivement, à la recherche de quoi-que-ce-soit lui indiquant que quelqu'un d'autre que lui était présent. Après prés d'une trentaine de seconde d'attente, il se risqua à ouvrir la trappe de nouveau, et se laissa tomber dans l'ascenseur. Il donnait sur un couloir entièrement bétonné, parsemé de quelques portes. John se mit à avancer prudemment dans le couloir. Il restait quelques secondes devant chaque portes, pour voir si il y avait du mouvement derrière, avant de l'ouvrir silencieusement, mais il ne trouva rien après avoir fait toute les portes de l'étage. Sa mâchoire se serra. Si la jeune fille était retenue à un autre étage, il avait perdu tout son effet de surprise. 

Néanmoins, même si il risquait désormais d'affronter les preneurs d'otage, il fallait qu'il la trouve et la fasse sortir d'ici avant qu'ils ne la tuent. Les prises d'otages ne finissaient que très rarement bien, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient motivées par des raisons politiques. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce que Finch lui avait dit sur la place de son père au sein du gouvernement Sud-Coréen, mais il était sûr que la jeune fille ne s'en sortirait pas en vie. 

Il appuya sur un bouton le conduisant à l'étage juste au dessus, et coinça son arme dans sa ceinture le temps de remonter au dessus de l'ascenseur. Il reçu soudainement un violent coup dans la mâchoire. Son agresseur lui plaça une main sur son épaule avant de lui donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre. John en profita pour attraper le bras de son adversaire, mais ce dernier le repoussa avec force et il cogna l'une des barres métalliques qui entouraient l'ascenseur. Il glissa vers le sol, et au lieu de chercher à retenir sa chute, plaça la main derrière son dos pour récupérer son couteau. 

L'autre lui bloqua le bras avec son pied, et avant que Reese n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il vit une arme se braquer contre sa tête. Malgré lui, il s'immobilisa. Son adversaire était pour le moins... Original. Pas de couteau ou d'arme à feu, non, l'homme en face de lui le braquait avec un arc.  
L'ascenseur, qui avait monté durant les quelques secondes qu'avaient duré le combat, s'immobilisa.

"Si tu tentes d'attraper ton arme, je lâche la flèche." Le prévient froidement l'homme.

John éloigna légèrement le bras libre, les doigts entrouverts dans une posture indiquant qu'il se rendait. L'homme en face de lui s'était bien battu, bien qu'il l'ait pris par surprise et qu'il ait eu l'avantage de la position. La manière dont-il tenait son arc et sa posture montrait qu'il avait suivi un entraînement.

"Vous êtes qui ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être l'un des leurs, sinon vous m'aurez déjà tué." Demanda assez froidement John, cherchant à deviner l'identité de celui qui lui faisait face.

"Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous. Et c'est moi qui tient l'arme, donc c'est vous qui répondez au question : vous êtes qui ?" Répliqua l'autre.

"Je dirais que je suis une tierce partie concernée. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Reese." Ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait l'homme.

"Et qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici, Mr Reese ?" Demanda-t-il en accentuant bien son nom, montrant par la qu'il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que c'était son vrai nom.

John hésita quelques secondes. Il ne croyait vraiment pas que l'homme faisait parti des kidnappeur, mais il n'était pas sûr de ses intentions. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son agresseur. Ses yeux bleus ne laissaient transparaître aucun sentiment, et il semblait déterminé.

"Je suis venu ici pour sauver la fille." Lâcha John, soudainement, guettant la réaction de l'autre.

Même si son visage resta quasiment immobile, John reconnut les micro-réactions quasiment impossibles à contrôler sans un bon entraînement. L'autre semblait hésiter entre le soulagement et l'incrédulité.

"Comment savez-vous qu'elle est là ?" Demanda-t-il, encore plus froidement.

"J'ai mes informations, vous avez les vôtres. Écoutez, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on est ici pour les mêmes raisons, vous n'avez pas besoin de me menacer comme ça." Répondit John, avant d'ajouter en voyant l'autre se contracter légèrement "Si j'avais été avec eux, je ne serais pas monté sur le toit de l'ascenseur... Et si j'avais juste voulu la mort de la petite, je serais resté avec son père, et l'aurait empêché de céder à leur chantage."

L'autre sembla se détendre, et finit par relâcher la pression sur son arc, avant de l'abaisser légèrement. Il retira son pied du bras de John, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas, sans l'avoir quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Ce dernier se releva lentement, les bras toujours écartés afin de montrer qu'il ne voulait pas se battre.

"Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom."  
L'autre l'observa quelques secondes de plus en silence, avant de finalement ranger la flèche dans le carquois dans son dos, et de tendre sa main libre vers John.

"Clint Barton."

"John Reese."

Ils se serrèrent la main pour cela leur accord tacite de paix, et regardèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'ascenseur sous leur pied.

"Vous savez à quelle étage elle est retenue ?" Demanda John.

"Aucune idée. On m'a juste dit que je devais libérer quelqu'un ici. Qu'est ce que vous savez sur elle ?" 

"C'est la fille d'un diplomate Sud-Coréen. Il fait face à une carrière plutôt prometteuse, et certaines personnes veulent l'en empêcher." Résuma-t-il brièvement. Puis sa mâchoire se serra. "Vous avez vraiment aucune idée de qui est la-dedans, hein." Murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même.  
Clint lui lança un regard un peu étonné en voyant sa réaction.

"Les ordres sont les ordres. Vous savez ce que c'est." Tenta-t-il, pour tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'homme en face de lui.

John eut un petit rire presque triste. "Ho, je sais oui. Alors, c'est quoi pour vous ? Je ne crois pas me souvenir que les services secrets utilisaient des arcs comme arme de prédilection. Et puis votre tenue..." Il analysa du regard son costume noir et bordeaux, qui semblait être fait de simili-cuir, les protections de bras pour éviter les brûlures liées à l'arc, et la manière dont son carquois était positionnée dans son dos, pour qu'il puisse facilement saisir les flèches, tout en ne le gênant pas en cas de roulade ou de chute. "Ce n'est clairement pas le genre de chose qu'on trouve chez les agences traditionnelles."

Clint ne put s'empêcher de se crisper une fraction de seconde, et John acquiesça légèrement.

"Je sais, pas de réponses ou vous seriez sûrement obligé de me tuer." Ajouta-t-il. "Mais pour l'instant, on a d'autre chose plus importantes à faire."

Barton comprit l'ordre implicite, et ouvrit la trappe avant de se laisser glisser fluidement dans l'ascenseur, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par John. Cet étage la était singulièrement différent du premier, et John sortit son pistolet, avant de se mettre à avancer prudemment. Clint lui jeta un dernier regard, légèrement hésitant, avec de décider de lui faire confiance, et de le suivre. Au moment ou ils atteignirent la première porte, celle-ci s'entrouvrit et un homme en sortit. Il leur tourna le dos le temps de la refermer, et John en profita pour lui sauter dessus et commencer à l'étrangler en lui maintenant un bras autour du cou, et une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de prévenir d'autres éventuelles personnes. L'homme commença à se débattre, avant de se prendre une flèche directement en plein cœur. John le laissa glisser au sol sans un bruit, avec de regarder Clint. 

Il préférait habituellement blesser les gens plutôt que les tuer, mais il avait affaire ici à des kidnappeurs, d'enfant qui plus est. Il n'aurait aucune pitié à tuer tout le monde sur cette affaire.  
D'un signe de tête, l'archer lui désigna la porte. John se colla contre le mur, plaça la main sur la poignée, et, après un dernier regard vers son nouveau coéquipier, l'ouvrit violemment. Clint eut le temps de descendre deux personnes avant que quiconque d'autre dans la pièce n'ait pu bouger. Il enchaîna les deux flèches à une vitesse extraordinaire, et atteint les deux hommes à la gorge, les faisant s'effondrer sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Puis, John entra dans la pièce, en abattit un autre d'un tir, avant de sentir un poids sur son dos le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol et lâcher son pistolet par la même occasion.

Il roula sur lui même, désarçonnant son adversaire, et ils commencèrent à se battre avec leurs poings. Au moment ou il commençait à prendre le dessus, le kidnappeur réussi à saisir le manche du couteau dans son dos. Il le remonta d'un mouvement sec, arrachant un grognement de douleur à John. Ce dernier réussi à parer les premiers coups, mais l'autre reprit le dessus sur le combat, et réussi à lui immobiliser une main sous son poids. John vit la lame s’approcher rapidement de son cou sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre, jusqu'à ce que le poids qui le maintenait cloué au sol disparaisse brusquement. Il se releva d'un bond, et vit Clint s'acharner à coup de poing sur l'homme, qui avait désormais le visage en sang. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'archer finit par s'arrêter et s'éloigner de l'autre.

"Tu t'es blessé où ?" Demanda John en reconnaissant l'expression de la douleur sur le visage de son sauveur. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard en coin, mais ne sembla pas se formaliser du tutoiement.

"Je n'ai rien, c'est bon." Répondit-il, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps à bavarder alors qu'il lui restait une jeune fille à sauver.

Il vit une main apparaître devant sa tête avec surprise, mais la saisit avec reconnaissance et réussi à se relever. Son costume sombre masquait presque totalement le sang qui commençait à apparaître au niveau de son bas ventre, là ou le couteau l'avait atteint, mais son coéquipier de fortune l'avait quand même remarqué. Il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder quelques secondes. L'homme avait suivi une formation militaire, tout dans sa manière de se comporter le disait, mais ce n'était pas à l'armée qu'on apprenait à se battre comme ça. Il avait dut appartenir à une agence du gouvernement, quelque chose comme les services secrets, mais semblait désormais agir de son propre chef. Il regretta que le bâtiment sous terre lui empêche de communiquer avec l'équipe en charge de l'opération au SHIELD, il aurait bien voulu savoir à qui exactement il avait à faire. Mais ils semblaient être dans le même camp, ou du moins avoir le même objectif. 

Ils franchirent les salles suivantes sans rencontrer plus d'ennemi, avant d'arriver à une porte d'un autre genre. Il y avait deux verrous sur celle la, et une sorte de trappe dans la porte qui devait permettre aux ravisseurs de surveiller leur otage sans entrer. Clint l'entrouvrit légèrement, juste assez pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce.

"Je vois la gamine. Elle est pas seule, il y a au moins trois de ses ravisseurs avec elle. D'eux d'entre eux au fond, assis, un debout assez proche de l'otage. Armés, je vois des pistolets et ça ne m'étonnerai pas que l'un d'entre eux ai quelque chose comme un fusil mitrailleur." Murmura-t-il.  
John le regarda, légèrement surpris pas le nombre d'information qu'il avait réussi à voir en un simple coup d’œil.

"Ça va être compliqué d'entrer la dedans et de la ramener en vie." Rajouta-t-il en considérant les différentes idées qui lui venaient sur la manière de sauver la jeune fille.

"Je crois que j'ai la solution." Répondit John, en lui tendant une grenade, qu'il reconnut comme étant une fumigène. Clint fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant d’où il tenait ça et quel était son plan, avant de comprendre.

"Ça à intérêt à marcher." Dit-il, sans toute fois réussir à effacer le sourire de son visage. Il regarda de nouveau dans la pièce, et cette fois-ci réussi à capter l'attention de l'otage. Il lui fit comprendre par geste qu'elle devait fermer les yeux, et dès qu'elle le fit, il balança le fumigène au milieu de la pièce. Il entendit un homme crier quelque chose en coréen, et ouvrit la porte violemment avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il réussi à décocher une flèche et à toucher quelqu'un avant que la fumée ne devienne trop épaisse. John fonça dans la pièce juste après lui, et se précipita vers la jeune captive. Il lui découpa les liens sans problèmes, et entreprit de la guider en dehors de la pièce.  
Clint entendit soudainement un léger bruit, qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement.

"GRENA-" Cria John, juste avant qu'elle n'explose sur la chaise ou la jeune fille était assise encore quelques secondes plus tôt, à moins d'un mètre de l'archer. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement en heurtant violemment le mur et en sentant son oreillette se mettre à fondre sous l'effet de la chaleur. 

Il parvint à la retirer juste avant qu'elle ne lui endommage sérieusement l'oreille, mais Clint avait reçu de nombreux éclats de bois au travers de son bras gauche et de la partie gauche de son visage. 

Désorienté, il tenta de résister quelques secondes en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de John. Il se laissa guider au travers du couloir, toujours désorienté. Il reprit totalement ses esprits en rentrant dans l'ascenseur. La première chose qu'il fit fut de vérifier que la personne qu'ils venaient de sauver allait bien. Elle s'était accrochée au bras de John et avait l'air terrorisé, mais elle continuait de garder la tête haute et serrait les dents pour ne pas se laisser aller à la panique. Elle avait les yeux qui pleuraient, tant à cause de la peur que du fumigène, mais ne semblait pas blessée.

John lui jeta un regard, analysant ses blessures. Clint se tourna pour ne pas lui montrer son côté gauche, mais il ne le trompa pas. Il se concentra sur la douleur pour la faire disparaître, et le temps que l'ascenseur n'atteigne la surface, il avait réussi à la faire diminuer suffisamment pour être de nouveau opérationnel. La main de John se posa de nouveau sur son épaule, et tourna la tête vers lui.

"Clint ?" Lu-t-il sur ses lèvres.

"Je vais bien." Répondit-il, même si il savait qu'il ne convainquait personne.

"Besoin d'un portable ? J'ai vu que ton oreillette avait..." John tourna légèrement la tête, et Clint ne réussi pas à saisir la fin de sa phrase, même si il pouvait facilement deviner ce qu'il avait dit. Il hocha négativement la tête. Le SHIELD ne pouvait pas être contacté par un portable normal, et de toute façon il ne serait pas capable de communiquer avec eux. John sorti de la veste de son costume sa propre oreillette.

"Finch, c'est bon, j'ai la fille, je la ramène à son père. Non, je ne suis pas blessé, elle non plus, tout va bien." Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vers Clint, qui continuait le lire sur ses lèvres.

"Je suis censé la ramener à mon agence." Annonça ce dernier.

"Je ne crois pas." Répondit John. Ils se fixèrent du regard quelques secondes, et Clint finit par céder et baisser la tête.

"OK, je n'ai pas eut d'ordre précis sur quoi faire après l'avoir libéré." Il ne voulait pas risquer une confrontation directe avec John, sûrement pas dans son état. Ses chances de remporter le combat était presque nulles, et il ne voulait pas traumatiser encore plus la jeune fille qui les fixait, l'air légèrement inquiète. John n'ajouta rien, mais il savait parfaitement que les ordres n'avaient rien à voir la dedans. Ils montèrent tout les trois dans la voiture, l'archer grimaçant en sentant la pression de la ceinture sur sa blessure au ventre. Il lui faudrait faire une pose pour soigner ça avant de rentrer à l'agence. Le trajet jusqu'à l'ambassade passa trop lentement à son goût. Il perdait du sang, malgré sa main plaquée sur la plaie. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'ambassade, John sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte à la jeune fille, qui se précipita vers son père. Ses deux sauveurs eurent un petit sourire en même temps. Puis John remonta dans la voiture, et l'instant cessa.

"Ya moyen que tu me conduise quelque part ? Je ne me vois pas marcher dans la rue dans New-York dans cet état." Demanda Clint, avec une petite grimace.

"Je ne comptait pas te laisser partir de toute façon. Il va falloir soigner tes blessures"

"Je vais bien."

"Tu diras ça au couteau qui t'as traversé le ventre."

"Laisse moi OK ? Je te dis que je vais bien !" S'exclama l'archer, avant de se détacher et de tenter de sortir de la voiture. John lui plaqua la gorge contre le siège avec son bras, avant de le regarder en cherchant à comprendre la raison de sa colère soudaine. Lui même rechignait souvent à se faire soigner, mais il ne s'était jamais emporté comme ça, et il savait reconnaître quand il avait besoin de soin. Et sa blessure au ventre en avait clairement besoin, en plus des nombreuses coupures qu'il avait sur tout le bras et le visage.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda-t-il calmement. "Tu as besoin de soin, je ne peut pas te laisser retourner à ton employeur dans cet état."

Clint lui décocha un regard noir, avant de finalement céder et de se calmer. Il referma la portière de la voiture, et rattacha avec difficulté sa ceinture.  
"Désolé." Lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

John retira son bras, le laissant respirer de nouveau normalement, et démarra la voiture pour le conduire vers son appartement.  
"C'est... Juste que... Je ne veux pas qu'ils se rendent compte que j'ai été blessé dans une mission censé être aussi simple..."

John haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il n'aurait jamais considéré une prise d'otage comme une mission simple, et la CIA n'avait jamais réagi face à ses blessures. "Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il simplement.  
Clint hésita quelques secondes.

"Ils sont sur mon dos en ce moment. Un type m'a... disons, retourné le cerveau, je m'en suis pris à mon équipe. Autant dire qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié, mais... Ce putain d'Asgardien est tellement loin de moi qu'il n'y a aucun risque qu'il ne se remette à manipuler tout le monde, mais j'ai l'impression que mes supérieurs se disent que je les ais trahis, ou je ne sais quoi... Ils attendent la moindre erreur de ma part pour m'éloigner de la capitale, m'envoyer dans un centre en Sibérie, et il est hors de question que je leur donne une occasion."  
Il avait parlé vite, énervé, et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

John acquiesça pour signifier qu'il comprenait, tout en écoutant le bruit reconnaissable de Finch tapant sur son clavier dans son oreillette.

"Alors, Clint Barton... Pas grand chose sur son enfance, il semble avoir grandit hors des radars de la machine avant de devenir criminel, il a ensuite été recruté par une agence...." Le bruit des touches reprit de plus belle, et Finch eut un petit sifflement d'admiration. "Il a été recruté par le SHIELD."  
John jeta un regard en coin à son passager. Le SHIELD était une légende dans son milieu, une de celles qui animaient les conversation. Il ne saurait dire combien de fois il avait entendu ce nom être murmuré à la CIA.

"Je ne peut pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, c'est Tony Stark qui à programmé le système de sécurité de leur agence et il va me falloir du temps pour le craquer." Ajouta le génie.

"Un Asgardien ?" Répéta John, se souvenant de ce moment de la tirade et cherchant à obtenir d'autres informations.

Clint se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit. "Oublie ça." Répondit-il, un peut trop vivement. Il garda les lèvres serrés tout le reste du trajet, à regarder la route en essayant de deviner dans quelle partie de la ville on le conduisait.

"Pourquoi je m'attendais un peu à ne pas me retrouver devant un hôpital ?" Demanda-t-il lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble.

"Tu as envie d'aller dans un hôpital ?" Répliqua John.

Clint eut un petit ricanement, qui lui arracha un grognement en sentant les blessures de son visage lui tirer.

"J'ai juste besoin de masquer mes plaies au visage et au bras, je pourrais m'occuper du reste chez moi."

John ne lui répondit pas, mais son regard sur sa blessure qui continuait de saigner au ventre en disait long.

Il l'aida à monter jusqu'à son appartement, l'archer devant s'appuyer sur son bras pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il s'affala sur la chaise que lui offrit John, et le laissa désinfecter ses plaies mineures. L'état de son oreille inquiétait un peu ce dernier, mais il devait surtout se préoccuper de la blessure au ventre de son nouvel allié.

"Ça s'enlève comment ton costume ?"

Barton souffla du nez dans un petit rire. "Je crois qu'on est pas encore assez intime pour que tu me mattes les boyaux."

John leva le spray antiseptique, et Clint serra les dents en prévision de la douleur.

"Franchement, il vaut mieux recoudre ça."

"Hors de question."

John leva les yeux au ciel, et sorti de la boite de premier secours des stéri-strips.

"Ça, ça te vas ?"

Clint n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il vit John saisir son arme et la braquer soudainement vers la porte.

Clint tourna la tête pour voir celui qui venait de faire irruption. Il avait par réflexe cherché à saisir une flèche, mais il avait enlevé son carquois en s'asseyant.

"Nat !" S'exclama-t-il d'une voix étranglée, avant de lever son bras droit vers la nouvelle venue, les doigts écartés, signifiant à tout le monde de se calmer.

La femme analysa la situation, et sembla être rassurée par ce qu'elle voyait.

"Nat, baisse ton arme. Toi aussi, John" Ajouta-t-il plus bas.  
John continua de fixer celle qui venait de débouler dans l'appartement. Il était sure de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, et cherchait dans sa mémoire ou il avait pu la rencontrer.

"Vous travaillez avec les Russes !" S'exclama-t-il, accusateur, en se souvenant l'avoir déjà croisée lorsqu'il faisait partie de la CIA.

Clint se mordit la lèvre. Son regard faisait des allés retours entre les deux. Il ne voulait pas que la rencontre tourne à un affrontement. Même si il était sur que John s'en sortirait vivant, il ne voulait pas que son nouvel allié se fasse détruire juste après lui avoir offert son aide.

"Quoi ? Nonon, on ne travaille pas avec les Russes." Expliqua-t-il.

"Elle si." Répliqua John.

"Vous travaillez pour la CIA." Répliqua la femme.

Clint tourna sa tête vers John, surpris. Les deux autres se fixaient, tendus.

"Bon, tout le monde se calme. Et baisse son arme. Ne me forcez pas à me lever pour aller chercher mon arc."

La nouvelle venue lui jeta un regard en coin, et baissa le canon de son arme en voyant sa blessure au ventre qui saignait encore, les stéri-strips posés sur la table, son bras gauche recouvert de coupures et les petits morceaux de bois couvert de sang qui étaient posés à côté de la boite de premiers secours. John suivi le mouvement avec une seconde de retard.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?" Demanda-t-elle, l'air exaspérée. Son attitude laissait entendre que ce n'était pas la première fois que Barton se retrouvait avec un inconnu, blessé.

"Rien. C'est l'agence qui t'envoie ?"

"On à perdu le contact avec toi plus longtemps que d'habitude, je me suis dit que je retrouverais ta trace en surveillant l'ambassade Sud-Coréenne. Mais ils ne savent pas que tu es ici."

"Merci Natasha." Répondit-il, le soulagement se lisant dans ses yeux.

Natasha jeta un autre coup d’œil à l'homme en costume qui avait toujours son arme dans sa main, même si il ne la braquait plus vers elle.

"Natasha, je te présente John Reese." Commença Barton lorsque le silence entre les deux commença à s'éterniser. Pas que le silence le dérange, il y était habitué, mais la tension était trop importante pour qu'il continue de laisser les choses telles-quelles. "Il m'a aidé à sauver la fille. John, voici Natasha Romanov, ma partenaire."

Le regard qui lui lança signifiait qu'ils étaient bien plus que partenaires, mais désormais John avait son nom. Il entendit dans son oreillette Finch commencer à taper au clavier.

"Natasha Romanov... Elle a bien travaillé pour le KGB à une époque, mais il semble qu'elle travaille pour le SHIELD désormais. J'ai plusieurs photos d'elle à côté de Mr. Barton, mais ses informations personnelles sont également protégées par les serveurs de Mr. Stark, que je n'ai pas encore réussi à craquer."

Natasha porta sa main à sa propre oreille, et se tourna légèrement. "Phil ? Je vois. Oui, il est là." Dit-elle en regardant son coéquipier. "Vous êtes sûr ? D'accord Monsieur. J'arrive tout de suite."  
Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes qui la regardaient.

"Je dois y aller."

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda Clint.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, se demandant si elle devait lui mentir. "Loki." Finit-elle par dire en langage des signes.

Clint était doué pour cacher ses émotions. Pas autant que John, mais il savait comment ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage, comment gérer son attitude. Une personne normale n'aurait rien remarqué, mais John savait déceler les micros expressions, presque incontrôlables qui indiquaient l'état d'esprit de celui qui lui faisait face. Et ce qu'elle venait de lui dire... De lui signer venait de briser quelque chose à l’intérieur de l'agent. Il se mit à émaner de lui tellement de haine qu'il en devenait effrayant. Malgré lui, John se sentit soulagé de ne pas être la cible de cette colère.

"Je t'accompagne." Annonça-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

Natasha n'en fut pas dupe. Elle avait vu ce que Loki avait fait, quel impact ça avait eu sur l'agent. Et elle avait reçu des ordres bien précis. "Non."

C'était un de ces non qui voulait dire « Je suis prête à te briser tout les os de ton corps pour que tu ne viennes pas »

Clint détourna le regard, sans insister. Il savait que Natasha ne lui dirai rien. Cette dernière quitta la pièce après avoir lancé un dernier coup d’œil à John, qui avait suivi l'échange sans rien dire.

"John." La voix de Barton le fit presque sursauter, tant elle était plus grave et plus profonde qu'avant. "Recouds-moi cette putain de blessure."

Il n'eut aucune réaction en sentant l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa peau, recoudre les deux bords de la plaie l'un contre l'autre. Loki était censé être dans une prison sur Asgard, mais il devait s'être échappé. Si il était revenu sur terre, il fallait à tout prix qu'il soit le premier à lui mettre la main dessus.Il ne doutait pas que le SHIELD lui ferrait regretter ses actions, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait juste que ce bâtard paye.

Il revient à ses esprits lorsque John lui tapota l'épaule.

"Je t'emmène ou ?" Demanda-t-il, et Clint était sur que ce n'était pas la première fuis qu'il posait la question. John était intelligent, il avait compris désormais. Pourtant, il ne fit aucune remarque. Il lui avait entièrement recousu sa blessure.

Clint réfléchis quelques secondes. John était un allié de choix, et le fait qu'il ne fasse pas parti du SHIELD, ni d'aucune agence, était un avantage.

"A la tour Stark." C'était l'endroit le plus logique. Si Loki était revenu, tous -presque tous- les Avengers allaient être mobilisés. Peut-être même Thor. Et la tour Stark était le lieu le plus indiqué pour qu'ils se retrouvent avant de partir.

John s'arrêta à deux rues du bâtiment, et Clint partit en trottinant, seul. L'ancien de la CIA n'avait pas cherché à négocier pour venir avec lui. Il porta la main à son oreillette, et appuya sur le bouton le liant directement au micro qu'il avait placé sur le costume de l'archer lorsqu'il le soignait.

Il y eu divers bruit lui indiquant qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment.

"Agent Coulson !" S'exclama Clint.

"Agent Barton." Lui répondit une voix après quelques secondes de silence. "Vous n'avez pas l’autorisation pour être ici."

"Il s'agit du bâtiment de Stark, pas de l'une de vos base secrète. Et je vis plus ou moins ici"

"Tout le monde est totalement d'accord avec moi sur le fait que vous ne devez pas être ici en ce moment."

"Il s'agit de Loki. Mis à part peut-être son frère, je suis le plus indiqué pour être ici. Sur cette mission."

"Vous ne l'êtes pas." Lui répondit froidement la voix, qui dégageait suffisamment d'autorité pour que John l'entende à l'autre bout de l’oreillette.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi ? Parce-que vous êtes émotionnellement impliqué. Parce-que vous n'aviez désobéi à aucun ordre depuis cet... Incident, et que dès que le nom du demi-dieu est mentionné, vous réagissez au quart de tour. Et parce-que je ne peux pas compter sur votre discernement sur cette affaire."

"Je ne suis pas impliqué." Répliqua trop rapidement Clint. "Il représente une menace pour l'humanité toute entière, et vous vous inquiétez pour mon manque de discernement ? Alors que je suis prêt à parier que vous avez accepté Thor sans poser de question ?"

Le silence qui dura quelques secondes lui répondit.

"Thor n'a jamais été sous les ordres de Loki."

"Je. N'ai. Pas. Été. Sous. Ses. Ordres." Répondit Clint, détachant froidement chaque mot. "Je n'avais pas le choix. Personne dans cette agence ne l'aurait eu à ma place. Personne n'est à l’abri ici, à part Tony."

"Le Dr. Selvig a réussi à échapper d'une certaine manière à son pouvoir."

Clint ne répondit rien. Il eut une profonde inspiration, puis une seconde, signe qu'il cherchait à se calmer.

"N'insinuez pas que je l'ai rejoins, Phil. Pas vous. Nos situations n'étaient pas comparable. Il ne s'intéressait qu'aux connaissances de Selvig, qui au final faisait exactement la même chose qu'au SHIELD, il étudiait le cube. Il a fait ce que la majorité des scientifique auraient fait, il a juste laissé une manière d'arrêter le cube. Loki s'intéressait à mes compétences, à mes connaissances, à tout ce qui me constituait. Son emprise sur moi était bien plus forte. Il fallait que je sois sous son contrôle total. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister."

"Et il se peut qu'il ait laissé une porte d'accès à votre cerveau, même après que l'agent Romanov vous ait rétabli."

Clint mis une fois de plus un certain temps avant de répondre.

"Il à été enfermé sur Asgard, il n'aurait pas pu garder un sort comme celui là alors qu'il était en prison..." Sa voix était moins assurée.

"Il s'est échappé d'Asgard. Même si on ne sait pas comment, il à gardé un accès à ses pouvoirs. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il puisse vous manipuler à distance."

"Si je sens que quoi-que-ce-soit tente de s’immiscer dans mon cerveau, je...."

"Non. Rentrez chez vous, reposez vous Barton. Si la situation dégénère, on vous appellera."

"D'accord Monsieur." Répondit-il d'une voix hésitante. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre de tels arguments.

Il retourna à la voiture, et s’assit en silence sur le siège passager. Une partie de lui savait que Coulson avait raison, qu'il existait un risque que Loki le manipule encore. Mais la majorité de son âme lui réclamait une vengeance, qui lui était enfin accessible. Il fallait juste qu'il sache ou se trouvait Loki.

"Il est proche d'ici." Murmura-t-il pour lui même. "Sinon ils seraient déjà monté dans un jet et auraient fait la réunion dedans. Ce petit bâtard est de retour à New-York."

"Je dois aller ou ?" Lui demanda John.

"Je réfléchis. La dernière fois, il s'en était pris à nous, et au symbole que représentait le bâtiment Stark. Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire maintenant..."

Puis il réalisa ce que New-York avait de plus que les autres villes. Loki prenait des risques en venant ici, si proche des Avengers, qui étaient tous prêt à l'affronter. Sauf que le SHIELD ne le laissait pas intervenir. En temps normal, fasse au refus de Coulson, il serait rentré chez lui directement.

"Il est venu pour moi." Lâcha-t-il. "C'est logique. Il aurait pu s'évader sans que personne ne le remarque, mais les Aveng... Mon agence est au courant. Il sait parfaitement que je vais être écarté de la mission. C'est le seul moyen pour lui de m'atteindre sans que personne ne réagisse."

John se contenta d'acquiescer lentement. Il s'était impliqué dans quelque chose qui le dépassait largement, mais il ne voulait pas laisser tomber son nouvel équipier. Même si il semblait être un très bon combattant, il avait mentionné dans sa conversation être sous l'emprise totale de celui qu'il appelait Loki, qui avait accès à son cerveau. Il avait également mentionné un «demi-dieu», mais John préférait ne pas se concentrer sur cette phrase.

"Si il est vraiment venu pour moi, il doit m'attendre dans mon appartement." Finit-il par conclure, avant de donner son adresse à John. Même si il avait partiellement emménagé à la tour Stark, il avait toujours son appartement à Brooklyn.

Le trajet passa trop vite, et lorsque la voiture s’arrêta dans sa rue, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen de prendre le dessus sur Loki si ils devaient se battre.

"J'ai besoin que tu restes ici. Laisse moi t'expliquer !" S'exclama-t-il en voyant John commencer à protester. "Si jamais il arrive à me contrôler de nouveau, j'ai besoin que tu m’empêche de sortir de mon appartement. Généralement, un grand coup derrière la tête aide. Mais si jamais tu as l'impression que j'agis bizarrement, promet moi que tu vas m'empêcher de faire du mal aux autres."

"Je peux t'aider si je t'accompagne." Répliqua John.

"Non. Vraiment, il ne faut pas que tu t'approches de lui. Si jamais il arrive à prendre le contrôle sur toi, tout est foutu. Il faut qu'au moins l'un de nous deux reste conscient de ses actes."

"Fait attention à toi." Finit par murmurer John, se faisant une raison.

"Merci. Je vais essayer."

Il sortit de la voiture, et se mit à marcher vers son immeuble. Il monta les escaliers en courant, et arrivé en haut il se sentit plus calme. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire.  
Il entra dans son appartement, déposa son arc et son carquois dans un coin du salon, et se dirigea vers son frigo.

"Je sais que tu es là." Dit-il en se sortant une bière. Il la décapsula et s'appuya contre la table pour voir la majorité de la pièce. Il attendit quelque secondes, mais personne ne lui répondit.

"Loki, tu sais mieux que personne que je ne suis pas totalement stupide. Je sais que tu es là."

Un petit rire résonna dans la pièce, et Clint serra sa bière plus fort. Il avait raison. Loki était bien venu pour lui.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je me suis dit en te voyant poser ton arc." La voix, ironique, était la même que dans ses cauchemars. Loki apparu devant lui, dans son costume noir et vert qu'il portait habituellement.

"Ça ne servait à rien de le garder. Tu arrives à attraper mes flèches en plein vol, et puis mon appart' est trop petit pour qu'il ait une réelle utilité."

Loki sourit légèrement, un de ces sourires qui donna envie à Clint de lui balancer sa bière à la figure. Il se força à se calmer, et en bu une gorgée.

"Comment tu as deviné que je viendrais ici ?" Finit par demander Loki.

"Tu es bien trop intelligent pour t'évader simplement. Si tu n'avais pas voulu qu'on remarque que tu étais parti, personne ne l'aurait remarqué. Mais le SHIELD a su que tu étais ici... C'était ton but n'est-ce-pas ? Et ils ont foncé droit dans ton piège, en m'éloignant de leur opération."

Le sourire de Loki augmenta encore en entendant le compliment, qu'il savait sincère.

"La vraie question est, pourquoi être revenu ici pour me voir ?" Continua Clint.

"Tu ne te souviens pas de tout ce que tu as fait sous mon contrôle, n'est pas ?"

"J'ai vu les images." Répondit Clint après une hésitation. Ce n'était pas vrai, il se souvenait d'une partie de ce qu'il avait fait. Ça lui revenait par flash, souvent dans ses cauchemars.

"Je veux m'assurer que tu ne te souviendras jamais de certaines choses. Et puis, tu as été sous mes ordres pendant tellement de temps, je voulais te revoir." Annonça-t-il en avançant d'un pas.  
Clint sentit sa respiration accélérer. Loki avait fait exprès de dire qu'il était sous ses ordres, juste pour le voir enrager, mais il ne lui offrirait pas ce plaisir.

"Tu es juste venu pour me tuer, en fait." Dit-il froidement.

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris et déçus de le voir garder son calme. "Oh, non..." Murmura-t-il en s'avançant encore d'un pas. "Je suis venu récupérer ces souvenirs." Il franchit la distance qui le séparait encore de Clint, et tendit la main vers sa tête. Ce dernier tira presque instantanément une dague de son costume, et la lança vers le visage de son ennemi, qui l'attrapa au vol et la plaqua sur sa gorge.

Clint déglutit difficilement, la lame lui entaillant légèrement la peau.

"Quel était ton plan Clint ?" Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. "Comme tu l'as dit, je sais que tu es intelligent. Tu ne serais pas venu ici sans armes si tu n'avais pas une idée derrière la tête. Et le SHILED n'a pas fait irruption dans la pièce, donc tu dois compter sur quelque chose d'autre."

"Vas-te faire foutre." Grogna Clint.

"Mauvaise réponse. Murmura Loki, l'air déçu. "N'oublie pas que je peux entrer dans ton cerveau."

A ces mots, Clint se débattit, paniqué, mais le demi-dieu le retenait trop fermement pour qu'il puisse bouger. Loki lui posa la main sur la tête, et laissa sa magie œuvrer. Clint se crispa, essayant de garder le contrôle sur son corps. Il sentit la magie autour de lui, mais il résista.

"Je savais bien que tu résisterais, mais le spectre m'a déja donné accès à ton cerveau."

Clint sentit qu'il perdait le controle sur son corps, comme si sont esprit se faisait repousser dans un coin de son cerveau sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. La sensation était entièrement différente du spectre. A ce moment là, il était resté en partie lui même, mais là il avait juste l'impression que Loki le remplaçait par quelque chose d'autre.

"Je pensais que le fait d'avoir déjà eu accès à ton cerveau rendrait la chose plus facile." Dit le demi-dieu, l'air déçu en éloignant sa main.

Clint le regarda sans comprendre. Il était toujours lui même dans son corps. Pourquoi il était toujours lui même ?

"Tu ne peux pas y accéder sans ton « bâton bleu de la destinée »." Murmura-t-il, soulagé, reprenant la formulation de Stark sans s'en rendre compte.

"Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je t'emmène avec moi." Il saisit le bras gauche de l'archer, et le fit se retourner violemment. "Tu es blessé." Constata-t-il en entendant le grognement de douleur que fit Clint en sentant sa blessure au ventre heurter sa table, avant de remarquer que les coupures sur son visages étaient récentes. Il se concentra quelques secondes, et Clint poussa un nouveau grognement, de douleur et de surprise en sentant ses blessures guérir soudainement. Loki lui bloqua les deux bras dans le dos avec une seule main, et entreprit de le sortir de son appartement.

"Ne te débats pas !" Grogna-t-il en sentant Clint chercher à échapper à son emprise. L'agent recula violemment sa tête et Loki le projeta contre le mur.

"J'aimerais bien éviter de trop blesser mon prochain, alors arrête de rendre les choses plus compliquées." Il lui bloqua de nouveau les bras derrière le dos, et lui attrapa les cheveux de sa main libre. Le demi-dieu était beaucoup plus fort que Clint, qui n'arriva pas à se libérer. Il le traîna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, et ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers. Le seul espoir de Clint pour s'en sortir était John. Il espérais que ce dernier allait les voir sortir de l'immeuble, et réagir. Une porte s'ouvrit en dessous d'eux, et Loki le plaqua contre le mur pour ne pas être vu. Des cris de bébé retentirent dans le couloir, rapidement suivi par des "Chut !" d'une femme.

"Si tu dis un seul mot de travers, que tu appelles à l'aide ou que tu cherches à t'enfuir, je tue cette femme et son gosse." Murmura Loki, avant de le fixer de se yeux froids et calculateurs.

Clint se raidit, et acquiesça lentement. Il ne voulait pas impliquer de civils dans son histoire, et aurait du prévoir que Loki utiliserais son humanité contre lui. Loki le relâcha, lui indiquant de recommencer à descendre d'un mouvement de tête. Il dépassa la femme, qui s'était arrêté sur un palier, et qui se contenta d'un sourire poli à leur passage sans prêter plus attention à eux. Clint arriva au niveau du rez-de-chaussée, et se retourna vers Loki, attendant ses instructions. Il jeta presque malgré lui un regard sur la voiture ou devait se trouver John, mais elle était vide, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

"On va sortir d'ici, aller récupérer un des véhicules du SHIELD et tu vas m’amener exactement ou je veux, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devoir prendre un otage pour te forcer à obéir, mais si tu essaye d'alerter quelqu'un, ou que te fais quoi que ce soit de stupide, je n'hésiterais pas à le faire."


End file.
